dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Scorcher
Fire Scorcher (Death Fire in the arcade and DS game) is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the After-loss Move of Fire. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 地獄死炎 (Fire of Hell) **English: Death Fire **Taiwanese: 死亡火炎 *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with any Sign after a loss triggering an elemental cataclysm. *Effect: Come back for vengeance and lay the enemy to rest with a single blow! Generate a huge fiery meteor from your mouth and have it crash down and destroy your opponent! Availability *Japanese **2007 2nd Edition (New; 078-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus) **2007 3rd Edition (074-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (075-炎; ft. Albertosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (085-炎; ft. Albertosaurus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (057-炎; ft. Mapusaurus; ft. char. Reese) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (064-炎; ft. Yangchuanosaurus vs. Styracosaurus) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (069-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Ampelosaurus; ft. char. Zander) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (038-炎; ft. Abelisaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (047-炎; ft. Eocarcharia) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (025-炎; ft. Super Eocarcharia; ft. char. Goma) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (043-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 077-Fire; ft. Daspletosaurus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (074-Fire; ft. Tyrannosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (085-Fire; ft. Albertosaurus) *Taiwanese **New 2nd Edition (New; 077-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus) **New 3rd Edition (074-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus) **New 4th Edition (085-炎; ft. Albertosaurus) Death Fire Card 3.png|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Death Fire Card 9.png|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Death Fire Card 8.gif|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Death_Fire.jpg|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Death Fire Card 2.jpg|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Death Fire Card 7.gif|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Death Fire Card 4.jpg|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Death Fire Card 5.gif|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Death Fire Card 6.gif|Death Fire arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum) DeathFire.jpg|Death Fire arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) DeathFireS24th.jpg|Death Fire arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Seth (betraying Alpha Gang) *Used by: Terry (unsuccessfully), Saurophaganax, Black T-Rex *First Appearance: Full Scheme Ahead **Used In: 46-49 *Dinosaurs Defeated: Terry, Spiny, Tank, Chomp, Ace, Paris, Ampelosaurus *Effect: Generate a giant fireball in your mouth and send it to scorch your opponent in a massive inferno! Ordinary dinosaurs will have their energy drained away by using this Move. *Other: Seth created the Fire Scorcher Move Card in secret and had Terry test it out, becoming his 7th Move, but using it drained all of his energy, so Seth altered Saurophaganax to be able to use the Move properly. This Move was strong enough to defeat any normal dinosaurs in only one hit, even several at once from full health. Black T-Rex later used it against the D-Team and Alpha Gang's small army of dinosaurs, but their 14-part Super Fusion Move managed to break through it. What happened to the card after Black T-Rex's defeat is unclear. TCG Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKBD-049/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 49 anime scene *Effect: :+500; Only a Dinosaur can use this Move. :If the Dinosaur you were battling was level 6 or above, your opponent must choose and discard 2 cards from their hand. Trivia *Fire Scorcher is one of the only Moves in the anime to drain the energy of the dinosaur using it, and the only one that drains more energy than the dinosaur has, which is why Terry was defeated after he used it and Saurophaganax had to be altered as a countermeasure. *It is perhaps by far the strongest Move Card in the anime, defeating three dinosaurs at once from full energy, and was also strong enough to stop the Fusion Move of 14 Dinosaurs for several seconds before being broken through. *In the arcade game, you have to win after losing to use this Move. To signal this Move has become usable, a pair of red shockwaves will emit from the dinosaur after it has been knocked to the ground by its loss, and the next turn, a ring of dark purple flames will be circling around its feet. *In the arcade, Black Tyrannosaurus' unique Death Type gives it the ability to use this Move at low health even if it isn't equipped as a card. Gallery Fire Scorcher (Terry) 09.jpg|Terry using Fire Scorcher Fire Scorcher (Saurophaganax) 04.jpg|Saurophaganax using Fire Scorcher DF Activate.png|Activation of Fire Scorcher (see Trivia). DF Send.png|Fire Scorcher being used by Saurophaganax. DF Death.png|Shantungosaurus near the verge of defeat. Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang